


SHEERAN'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Violence, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'SHEERAN'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS' the plaque on the wall proclaimed it to be but Ashton knew now that 'gifted youngsters' translated into 'mutants' or 'people with unexplainable powers' if one was to be kind.</p><p>And Ashton had found out only a week ago that he was one of the 'gifted youngsters' that the school took into it's care</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short introduction, chapter length will most definitely increase!

Ashton tried to steady his breathing pattern as the gates of the school loomed.

'SHEERAN'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS' the plaque on the wall proclaimed it to be but Ashton knew now that 'gifted youngsters' translated into 'mutants' or 'people with unexplainable powers' if one was to be kind.

And Ashton had found out only a week ago that he was one of the 'gifted youngsters' that the school took into it's care.

Unconsciously he traced the scars he knew lay underneath the over large hoodie sleeves, casting the older boy beside him in the driver's seat a careful glance as said boy spoke. 

"You do not have to be daunted by what awaits you in your coming days."

At first glance the man beside him would be described as 'normal', whatever that was now. Normal. An average guy. A stranger would not know what secrets lay in the ink that adorned the boys arms, ink that seemed to writhe like snakes beneath his skin.

He had told Ashton that the name Inky was the one which he used on missions, a secret identity so to speak. Handy. His real name was apparently Zayn and Ashton was pretty sure he had heard it before.

Ashton chose not to answer, choosing instead to gaze over the school and grounds which were an empty void. 

"Is it always so desolate?" Ashton winced, his accent different from that of the Englishman beside him. 

"I think that lessons must still be on, normally these grounds are thriving with life." Zayn smiled at him. "I graduated from here myself less than a year ago, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it."

"How?" Ashton asked softly. "How will I enjoy it?"

"I know that the past month hasn't been easy for you, heck it's not been easy for you for a while, but this place is a place where you can just be you." Zayn gave him an encouraging smile as he pulled up beside the front doors. "You'll figure out your powers in no time at all, we all did."

"But what if I don't?" Ashton asked. "What if I don't fit in, what if I can't figure out my powers?"

"What if." Zayn shook his head. "If can be a dangerous word."

Zayn proceeded to exit the car and slide over the bonnet, heading up the few steps to the door. 

Ashton reluctantly followed.

"Your bags will be brought in and taken to your room. You'll be sharing, I can't quite remember who with at this moment in time, but I think you'll like him. All the students here are great. I teach the class I used to be in, complete idiots the lot of them." Zayn informed him as he opened the doors and headed inside.

Ashton followed him through the maze of corridors, feeling some semblance to a lost puppy. 

"You must be Ashton." A young man with a reassuring smile and bright ginger was stood behind the desk in the office Zayn had just led him into.

"I am." Ashton felt compelled to answer. 

"I am Professor Edward Xavier Sheeran, but feel free to call me Ed, Professor X is my Uncle Charles." Ed introduced himself. "Take a seat, we have much to discuss."


	2. One

Two hours later and Ashton was leaving the meeting, head spinning. 

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Zayn grimaced. "Be thankfully it's Ed, not his charming uncle Simon, in charge."

"What's his uncle like?" Ashton asked.

"Well 'a right pain in the arse' are the words Ed usually describes his uncle with." Zayn grinned.

"Loving relationship?" Ashton asked. 

"Extremely." Zayn nodded, the sarcasm just as clear in his tone as it had been in Ashton's.

"So can I ask where we are headed now?" Ashton asked. 

"The hospital wing." Zayn answered and Ashton froze.

"Do I have to?" Ashton asked quietly.

Zayn's expression turned soft. "Ed told me and the Doctor, Sandy, the circumstances that led to the discovery of you and how much of an adverse effect hospitals have on you." He opened his arms and offered Ashton a hug. "I know exactly how rough you're feeling right now... When my powers started to develop, I felt like a proper weirdo and I had nobody to turn to. I know something happened to your friends, Ed didn't say what though, but he did warn me that you feel guilty about them still being in hospital."

Ashton gladly accepted the hug, allowing Zayn to steer him into the medical wing afterwards without a word of protest. The doctor would just be telling him stuff that he already knew any way.

 

 

"I'm escorting you to class now." Zayn warned as they exited the medical wing three-quarters of an hour later.

"Class?" Ashton asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Help figure out your powers." Zayn grimaced. "I don't think you should after," he gestured to the hospital wing behind them, "but Ed thinks it best if you just jump right into things."

"What's my teacher like?" Ashton asked. 

"I'm alright, I suppose." Zayn grinned. 

"You're my teacher?" Ashton managed a smile, feeling rather relieved. It'd be one less person to have an awkward introduction with.

"Yes I am." Zayn nodded. "In here." He pushed open a door and Ashton followed him in. 

"What are the other students like?" Ashton asked, noting that the classroom was currently empty.

"You'll like them." Zayn assured him. "Probably. They're my former classmates."

"How many in a class?" Ashton asked, sitting on top of a desk in the front row so he could continue his conversation with Zayn who had taken a seat behind what was obviously the teacher's desk.

"You make 9." Zayn smiled and a wave of relief washed over Ashton at the sound of such a small number. "We keep class sizes small to make it easier to teach and give time to individuals when it's needed."

"How powerful?" Ashton asked.

"You're all what we would class as 'level 5'." Zayn admitted. "Which is as powerful as it gets."

"Even me?" Ashton frowned. "I have no idea what my powers even are."

"Especially you." Zayn smiled as a boy waltzed in.

"Zaynie!" The boy was rather small in height compared to Ashton, but compensated with volume. "You're back."

"Yes Louis, I'm back." Zayn sighed. 

"Did ya miss me?" Louis asked. After glancing between the pair, it was clear to Ashton that they were both of similar age.

"Of course." Zayn nodded. 

"Are you just saying that to humour me?" Louis frowned. 

"Of course." Zayn nodded again, this time with a playful grin on his face.

"Go away again. Five minutes of you is enough." Louis huffed and spun, catching sight of Ashton. "So you must be the reason Zayn disappeared from my life. I'm Louis. Spelt L-O-U-I-S, pronounced L-O-U-I-E. I tried out Lewis for a while but no, it was horrible."

"I'm Ashton." Ashton said quietly, feeling slightly overwhelmed. And this was only classmate number one.

"I want a hug." Louis decided and wrapped his arms around the surprised Ashton. "I like Australians. They give good hugs."

"Get used to it." Zayn warned. "Tomlinson has a habit of being sporadic and unpredictable."

"Be nice to me." Louis whined. "You're being a dick. You used to be cool before you graduated and thought you were too cool to be our friend."

"Is Zayn being mean already?" A boy around Ashton's age walked into the room, a teasing grin on his face. "Zayn, you've been back how long? You know Louis is delicate."

"Oh shut it Michael." Louis huffed. 

"Yeah, yeah." Michael nodded before noticing Ashton. "Who's this?"

"New student." Zayn sighed. "If that wasn't already obvious."

"You been chasing after him all week?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Not chasing, helping to sort a few things out before coming here." Zayn corrected, thankfully not giving any information away.

"His name is Ashton." Louis helpfully supplied. "He hasn't told me his last name yet."

"Well hi, I'm Michael." Michael smiled brightly at Ashton. 

"Hi." Ashton managed a smile in return.

"Wait, what part of Aus are you from?" Michael asked, eyes shining the minute he detected the accent.

"Sydney. Little bit out of Sydney." Ashton cursed himself for his voice being so quiet, he liked Michael, he didn't want the other boy to take his shyness the wrong way.

"Wait, what's your full name?" Michael frowned, tilting his head slightly. Ashton suppressed a gigge and tried not to picture Michael as a confused kitten.

"Ashton Irwin." 

"You went to Richmond!" Michael said excitedly, waving his hands a little. "Were you on the swim team or something?"

"Swim team and soccer team." Ashton nodded, surprised that Michael knew.

"Wait until Ca-" Michael's smile faded as he paused, a small frown appearing in its place.

"You okay?" Ashton asked softly, hoping the other boy would say yes.

The lights dimmed slightly and Zayn groaned.

"Mikey, cheer up before you cause a whole school blackout." Louis sighed, clearly used to the current event. "Moping won't work, I've told you before."

"Sorry." Michael smiled weakly and the lights returned to normal with a soft flicker.

"I'm guessing that you have some form of control over electricity?" Ashton spoke up, connecting the dots in his head.

"Yeah, electricity, lightning, and computer software, that type of stuff." Michael nodded. "I'm usually quite good at controlling how my emotions affect the objects around me but..."

"Sadness isn't something you can control?" Ashton finished, receiving a small nod from Michael. "And you?" He turned to Louis. "Can I ask about your powers?"

"Pain in the arse." Zayn muttered.

"Oi." Louis glared at Zayn. "That's untrue."

"Is it really? " Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh brilliant." Michael groaned. "The pair of you, stop bickering."

"Yes mother." Louis huffed. 

"You know it's true though Michael. Say it's true or I'll give you detention." Zayn threatened. 

Michael laughed and shook his head.

"That's an abuse of your teacher powers." Louis glared at Zayn. "You're not supposed to threaten students."

"You threaten me all the time." Michael poked Louis' shoulder. "You can't talk."

"Bad threats?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"Mediocre." Michael grinned and Louis scowled. 

"I'll show you med- Harry!" Louis squeaked as a tall, curly haired boy walked into the room.

"Hey Lou." Harry grinned amicably. "Ooooh, new guy."

"I'm Ashton." Ashton smiled, feeling a little more confident. 

"M'Harry." Harry nodded before tilting his head. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Ashton asked.

"Nothing." Harry wandered past and took a seat.

Ashton had no idea what just happened.

"Don't worry." Michael grinned at him when he noticed his dazed expression. "Harry is often like that."

"Okay." Ashton said faintly as the door swung open again.

"No Niall, I refuse to do that." 

Three boys walked in, a blonde and two brunettes, one of the brunettes groaning.

"I think it'd be a good idea." The blonde shrugged. 

"You think everything is a good idea Niall." The other brunette sighed a long suffering sigh.

"Oh shut up Josh." Niall huffed. "Pick on Liam instead of me. Or maybe Zayn."

"Yeah, pick on Zayn." The boy who was presumably Liam grinned. 

"Oh be quiet Liam." Zayn grumbled. 

"Guys. Stop arguing." Louis stepped in. "You're genuinely like a bunch of children."

"Hi Lou." The three said sheepishly, exchanging glances. 

"Yeah, hi." Louis grinned. "Idiots."

And that set off the bickering again.

"I'm not an idiot, you're an idiot!"

"No, Josh is the idiot."

"Shut up Liam, you're an idiot."

"You're both idiots."

"Shut up Niall!"

"Ok, ok! Idiots."

"You're the idiot here."

Zayn groaned and let his head fall onto the desk and the room fell silent. 

"Thank you!" Zayn looked up again.

"Idiot." Niall muttered. 

"Niall!" Five voices choursed.

"Just sit down." Zayn ordered and the three wandered to a row of desks. "Not together!"

With a groan the three split up and Michael gestured for Ashton to come sit with him so he slid off the table top and followed Michael.

"Now we're just waiting for Hood and Hemmings." Zayn huffed. "Like usual."

"Can't we just begin without them?" Louis whined from where he had sat beside Liam. "You normally let us."

"They normally evade detention that way." Zayn pointed out. "Normally they sneak in and I'm too occupied to notice."

"But you never give out detention." Niall frowned. 

"I need some excuse to tell Ed that I'll be busy and will simply have to wait until tomorrow before I am able to make Ashton stay after lesson to discuss training." Zayn shrugged. "Plus Hemmings and Hood don't know I need the excuse."

"Wait... Who's Ashton?" Niall asked. 

"New student." Zayn gestured in Ashton's direction. "You can meet him later."

"-shoved squid tentacles down my... Oh hi Zayn!" Two boys strolled in, the dark haired one greeting their teacher instead of finishing what he was saying.

"Hi Hood. Hi Hemmings. You've got detention after class, tardiness." Zayn said, his face perfectly straight. 

"What?" The dark haired one yelped.

"Zayn, you never give detention!" The blonde whined and Ashton's blood ran cold as he got a proper look at the boy's face. It was definitely familiar.


	3. Two

Ashton's instincts screamed for him to rush out of the classroom and place a very frantic call to his legal guardian but he stayed put, shrinking down in his seat and hoping that the blonde boy didn't glance towards him.

He didn't know what he feared, the other boy most likely had no clue of his existence. His fear was honestly irrational. 

A cold shiver ran up his spine as the dark haired boy's gaze fell on Michael, completely passing over Ashton. 

It was then that Ashton recognised him. Calum Hood, Northwest Christian College's star soccer player until his mysterious disappearance blamed on his parents' alleged decision to send him away to boarding school.

Until now, Ashton hadn't known which boarding school. 

"Still sitting all alone Clifford?" Calum glared at Michael. "I thought you were attempting to sleep with Louis in a bid to get some basic human interaction."

"Forgodsake Calum!" Zayn groaned. "Can you please try to let ten minutes of the lesson pass before you make cruel comments about Michael? Yelling at you before you've even sat down is getting tedious."

"Mikey's cute but he's not even my type." Louis piped up.

"Oh yeah, you wanna bone Styles, that's right." Calum rolled his eyes. 

The window flew open, making the majority of the class jump.

"Calum, just sit down." Zayn sighed.

"What, with Michael? I'd rather not." Calum scoffed. 

"Michael is alr-" Zayn froze, staring at Ashton with a puzzled expression on his face, an expression that quickly segued into one of panic. "Mikey, where's Ash?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow and stared at Zayn.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Zayn lept to his feet. "I swore I'd look after him and I've already fucking lost him!"

"Zayn, I am literally sat right here." Ashton spoke up, feeling pretty puzzled. "Y'know, right in front of you?"

"Whoa..." Michael whistled. "Ashton, I'm preeeeetty sure you're invisible."

"No way." Ashton said, holding up his hands and seeing empty air. "Okay," he squeaked, "I think yes way."

He reached out and prodded Michael's arm, letting out a small laugh at the sound Michael emitted. 

"Please say it was you who just touched me." Michael looked around wide eyed before frowning, reaching out.

"Michael, that's my face." Ashton lifted Michael's hand away with a sigh.

"Dammit, I was wondering if my hand would go straight through you." Michael huffed, pouting slightly. 

"I'm not Nearly Headless Nick." Ashton rolled his eyes, poking Michael's shoulder. "Or Moaning Myrtle."

"Oh my god!" Michael started laughing. "Well I think you've got to add invisibility to the top of your list of powers ."

"You're kidding?" Ashton asked.

"Apparently not." Zayn sounded quite amused for a guy who had been panicking only moments ago. "You can most definitely turn invisible. Although please inform me next time, you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack."

"I don't know why you were so scared, it wasn't like I'd been 'missing for long." Ashton pointed out. 

"I made a promise to a duo of very scary part time firefighter siblings, one of whom is technically your legal guardian, that I would keep you safe." Zayn shuddered. "I have good reason to be scared."

"They're harmless, they wouldn't hurt you." Ashton rolled his eyes as he told a very small white lie.

"Sure they wouldn't." Zayn glared at him before frowning and sighing. "Please tell me I'm actually glaring at you and not at the wall? Because it's hard to tell."

"Really Zayn?" Calum pulled a face. "Just glare at the chair he's supposed to be in while he gives good ol'Cliffy some lessons on invisibility. Nobody wants to see him around afterall."

"Calum Thomas Hood, you've got detention all fucking week." Zayn snapped, sitting down abruptly. 

"He's just stating the truth." The blonde huffed. 

"Want to join him Luke?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly." Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes when Calum made an affronted noise.

"So shut up." Zayn glared at the pair. "And I suggest that you go sit down, the pair of you."

Ashton glared at the pair of them as they nodded and headed towards an empty row of desks. In all honesty, he thought Calum was a right dick on the field and the boy had just proved that it wasn't a persona he adopted on the field.

"Ow!" Luke yelped, crashing to the floor, Calum falling on top of him.

"There's flippin' ice on the floor!" Calum whined after the pair fell a few more times as they tried to stand.

"Ice?" Zayn sounded quite amused and didn't move a muscle to help. Nobody did. "I don't think so."

"Well there is!" Luke complained from his spot on the floor. "I'm not even going to try and stand up, I'll just fall over again and look like an idiot."

"You already look like an idiot." Zayn deadpanned. "Tell me Luke, what normal person sits on the classroom floor with their best friend and complains about there being ice? Any ice would have melted in here within a minute or two due to the temperature of the room. Factor in the heat you radiate and you should be sat in a puddle if, and only if, there was actually any ice in the first place."

"But Zay-"

"Luke, you've got powers bloody capable of removing ice, if there is ice that is, so stop complaining and melt it." Louis groaned. "Or I swear I will start calling you Bambi."

"Bambi is better than Breadstick." Luke huffed, glaring at Louis.

A cold shiver ran down Ashton's spine as his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump ever so slightly. 

He pulled his phone out with the intention of checking the message but almost dropped it once he realised who he had received it from.

It was at that moment that he realised he was visible again, letting out a small sigh of relief and he shakily unlocked his phone. 

"Holy shit, the ice has gone!" Calum yelped, making Ashton glance up without even reading the message.

"It didn't melt though?" Luke stood up, a puzzled expression displayed on his face. 

"Just get a move on and sit down." Zayn ordered. "You two have wasted enough of my time being idiotic today. I'll dedicate a lesson to disappearing ice next week. We can look at polar bears!"

"I like polar bears." Louis commented. "They're big and fluffy."

"But just like your brain cells, they're going extinct." Zayn smirked. 

Louis glared at him. "Hilarious."

"Mikey." Ashton murmured, poking Michael's arm.

"You're visible!" Michael shrieked delightedly, alerting the rest of the class.

"Oh thank fuck." Zayn sighed in relief. "I'm not going to be murdered by a firefighter."

"Two part-time firefighters." Ashton couldn't resist the urge to correct him.

"Did you really have to remind me?" Zayn groaned. "Thinking about one of them is bad enough."

"Are we actually going to start the lesson at some point or can we just chat? I vote we just chat, I want to get to know Ashton." Louis spoke up.

"Yeah Zayn, c'mon it's Friday afternoon. None of us want to do work right now." Niall agreed.

"I-"

"Shut up Liam!" Several members of the class spoke in unison. 

"I was just going to say that I agreed with Niall's proposal!" Liam protested. 

"Louis has corrupted you." Zayn shook his head. "Once upon a time you would have whined about wanting to be taught an actual lesson."

"He would so want to be taught a lesson by you if you're offering." Louis cackled.

"Louis!" Liam yelped, whacking the other boy's shoulder. 

"Fuck! No need to hit me that hard Li! I thought you'd nicked some of Josh's powers then." Louis moaned, rubbing his shoulder and pouting. 

Ashton took the opportunity to check the message while the attention was focused on Zayn, Louis and Liam.

Smexie-Lexi: Ash, where the hell r u? Ur guardian Jack said something about bloody England?

Ashton: Lex?

Smexie-Lexi: who the fuck else would it be?

Smexie-Lexi: moron.

Ashton: what the hell.

"Ashton, you're looking a bit pale. You okay?" Zayn's voice made him glance up.

"He's feeling really confused." Harry commented from where he was sat beside Niall and Josh.

Smexie-Lexi: U feeling alright? 

"Alex is texting me." Ashton frowned. "How the hell is Alex texting me?"

"Are you sure?" Zayn shot to his feet. 

"Very sure." Ashton nodded. 

"Fuck. The rest of the lesson is cancelled." Zayn decided. "Ashton, come see Ed. Hemmings and Hood, stay. The rest of you are all free to go, say I released you if any teacher asks why you aren't in class."

"Is everything okay?" Liam asked. 

"Good question." Zayn nodded as Louis dragged Liam from the classroom. 

"Come on Ash." Zayn said when only Calum and Luke were left in the classroom.

"Okay." Ashton nodded, following Zayn out, knowing he had a two pairs of eyes fixed upon his back. 

"If you want I can come with you and take Ashton up to the dorms afterwards?" Michael offered, appearing as Zayn shut the door, locking it too. "You probably haven't given him a tour yet and you know how easy it is to get lo-"

"Thanks Michael, that's probably a good idea." Zayn nodded before calling someone over. "Hey John!"

"Hi Zayn." John grinned, giving Ashton a welcoming smile, recognising him as a new student. "What's wrong?"

"Luke and Calum have detention but I need to nip to see Ed for ten minutes. Do me a favour and make sure they don't do a runner?" Zayn asked. "They actually listen to you."

"I'll make sure they don't go walkabout." John nodded as Zayn handed him the room key. "I'll sit inside incase they decide to try climbing out of the window."

"Thank you so much!" Zayn called over his shoulder as he rushed Ashton down the corridor, Michael tagging along behind them.

"So what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"One of my best friends just text me." Ashton explained as Zayn asked Taylor, Ed's deputy, where Ed was.

"And that's unusual because...?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Alex was in a coma when I visited him three days ago."


	4. Three

"So he's woken up then?" Michael immediately asked, thankfully not touching the subject of how Alex had ended up in a coma in the first place. 

Ashton wasn't sure he'd be able to answer if Michael did ask, he wasn't entirely sure about the event that had transpired himself. The months after the accident had been an utter trainwreck, nobody could - or would - give Ashton a straight answer when he asked what exactly had happened. 

His memories of the event were a smokey haze of nothingness, his only clear memory from beforehand was of a chemistry lesson at school and everything from then onwards until he woke up in hospital was a blur that he couldn't comprehend.

"Ashton?" Michael touching his arm lightly made him rejoin the real world. "You okay?"

"Sorry..." Ashton shook his head. "I got a little lost inside my head. You were saying?"

"Did your friend show any sign of waking when you last visited?" Michael asked with a small frown. "Increased brain activity or anything?"

"The doctors didn't say anything about that." Ashton shook his head.

"Can I ask-"

"Ashton!" Zayn called out. "Ed is here."

"I'll wait out here." Michael indicated to one of the chairs. "See you in a minute."

"Thanks Michael." Ashton nodded and rushed into Ed's office after Zayn, the door shuttting firmly behind him.

 

"Zayn said that you received several texts off Mr Gaskarth?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "I should have known that your mate wouldn't be able to stay away for long, dammit. I owe Taylor fifty quid."

"I don't get it... You knew Alex was awake?" Ashton frowned, unsure whether or not he was making the correct assumptions. 

"Jack is flying over to explain." Zayn grimaced. "And then I'll be flying back to Australia with him to collect both Barakat and Gaskarth."

"Why?" Ashton asked. "Alex and Jack aren't like me are they?"

"Alex definitely is. We're a little unsure about Jack however." Ed confirmed his suspicions. "Your guardian, also named Jack which will get confusing, isn't entirely sure. And yes, in case you haven't figured it out, your guardian is also a mutant. That's how he knew you were."

"This is so confusing." Ashton groaned. "So let me get this straight, and correct me if I'm wrong, Alex, Jack, and Jack are all mutants? Like me and the other students and teachers here?"

"That's right." Ed nodded. "And so is Ben, your guardian's brother."

"How about my goldfish?" Ashton asked weakly. "I don't even have a goldfish but it feels like everyone I know has suddenly been unveiled as a mutant of some variety."

"Your none existent goldfish probably isn't a mutant. Unless Niall has been masquerading as a goldfish recently." Zayn laughed.

"Niall?" Ashton frowned, feeling very confused.

"The blonde Irish one. He can shapeshift into different creatures."  Ed was kind enough to explain with a grin. 

"Okay." Ashton said weakly. "Shapeshifting."

"Yes Ashton, shapeshifting." Zayn nodded. "Anyway, do you want to come with me to the airport tomorrow?"

"Please." Ashton nodded. "I want to punch Jack in the face."

"Right, you'll be staying here then." Zayn said hastily. "Airport security wouldn't be happy."

"Zayn honey, I'm sure that I can attempt to master turning invisible in a night." Ashton smiled crookedly, forgetting that he wasn't talking to any of his friends for a minute. "So if I want to go, I will be."

Ed's composure crumpled and he almost started crying of laughter. "We are keeping this one." He said breathlessly. 

"Ed, think. We already have Tomlinson. Letting them anywhere near each other? Bad idea." Zayn chuckled. "They are going to turn Li grey before he graduates."

"You wouldn't want them stressing out your man." Ed teased and Zayn blushed. "That's something else you should know." He turned his attention back to Ashton. "Zayn and Liam, we don't tease them about their relationship, at all. Nope."

"I'm guessing that I should ask Louis or Michael?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." Ed nodded. "You'll need material for the drive to the airport."

"Can I go ask?" Ashton glanced to the door. 

"Go ahead. That's all we wanted to say." Ed nodded. "Right Zayn?"

"Right." Zayn also inclined his head. "Jack will be pleased to see you Ash."

"What time will we be going to the airport?" Ashton remembered to ask before he left.

"He lands at five so we'll leave at about half three to compensate for any traffic." Zayn nodded. "Also, can you and Michael keep it a secret from your classmates? I don't want the whole school in chaos because Jack is back. He was kind of a 'big deal' when he was a student here."

"Sure thing." Ashton nodded, not questioning the mention of Michael. He would have told the other boy anyway, they probably knew from the fact Michael had volunteered to practically babysit Ashton. "Thank you for getting him to come over. Also, am I alright saying he's my guardian if the topic of family is raised?"

Zayn and Ed exchanged a quick look before Zayn nodded slowly. "Just... Be careful with the news around Luke, okay?"

"Why?" Ashton frowned. "He not like Jack or something?"

"Ask Michael." Ed advised. 

"I will do." Ashton nodded, making a mental note to do so.

"See you tomorrow if I don't see you before." Zayn smiled.

"Same goes for me." Ed gestured to himself. "I'll want to see Jack at some point."

"I'll see you then." Ashton nodded again before slipping out of the office. 

"All done?" Michael was immediately on his feet.

"You actually waited?" Ashton was stunned. 

"Of course I did! I said I would, didn't I?" Michael poked his arm

"I didn't think you would!" Ashton admitted. "Didn't think that you'd want to be saddled with the new kid."

"I've decided that I like you." Michael grinned and Ashton felt privileged. "Now, fancy meeting some right weirdos properly?"

"Yes?" Ashton answered weakly, guessing that Michael was talking about their classmates. 

"Prepare to want to fly back to Australia."

 

 

"Red!" Louis yelled the minute he saw them, grinning at Ashton. "Un-nicknamed!"

"Oh god." Michael groaned. "He won't budge on a nickname, I must warn you, when he finds one that will embarrass you for life."

"Is Lil' Red Riding Hood showing you the ropes?" Louis teased. 

"He has no boundaries, I must warn you." Michael warned again. "The phrase 'I must warn you' will be thrown around a lot when something concerns Louis."

"I think you need to get some sleep and sun Ash, you're looking a bit pale." Louis tickled his cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to Liam and pulling him down to sit.

"See, no boundaries." Michael laughed as he flopped down across from Ashton, spinning and lying back, head in his lap.

"I think it's something in the water here." Liam laughed at his puzzled look. "Lack of boundaries between us all."

"Apart from when it comes to Zayn." Michael smirked at Liam. "Then Liam builds a fifty foot high and wide boundary between himself and Zayn."

"I do not!" Liam argued. 

"Oh you really do." Louis cackled.

"He's our teacher for godsake." Liam glared at Louis and Michael. 

"You were all over him before he got told he could graduate before his 21st and have a teaching role." Louis sighed. "He was all over you too."

"They either keep us here for five years or until our 21st birthdays." Michael said quickly to Ashton. "Zayn is 20, came here when he was 17. Mastered his powers so they offered him a teaching role."

"I'm 20 too." Louis pulled a face. "They've already offered a job to me."

"You gonna take it?" Liam asked. 

"I don't know." Louis admitted. "You accepting your offer?"

"How did you know about that?" Liam's eyes widened. 

"Zayn is still my bestmate." Louis shrugged. 

"You bastard." Liam huffed.

"I know." Louis beamed. "Now, Ash, how old are you?"

"I'm 18. 19 in July." Ashton admitted.

"I'm 19 next November, turned 18 two weeks ago. Luke is 19 in July too. Calum is 18 in January." Michael listed.

"They found you quite late didn't they?" Louis stared at Ashton, gaze full of curiosity. "Mikey and that were found when they were all 16."

"I..." Ashton didn't know what to say. "Since I turned 15, things have been a bit messy."

"Oh?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"In and out of hospital, moved out of my mum's, lived at my best mate's house, hospital, my mate's parents were really concerned about my relationship with my mother, I moved back in there for three months, hospital, moved back into my best mate's, there was an accident, hospital, I got released and lived with the firefighter who hauled me out of the wreckage while he secretly contacted the school. The school were preparing to send Zayn over but something went wrong and I was back in hospital for a few weeks. Zayn came and picked me up from the firefighters place and well, here I am." Ashton shrugged. 

"Wow." Michael looked up at him with a stunned expression. 

"How did the firefighter know to call the school? Why did he call?" Louis asked, looking intrigued. 

"His little brother is here. He graduated himself while back. It runs in the family, he recognised the signs." Ashton explained quickly. 

"Little brother?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

Ashton glanced around quickly before lowering his tone. "I'm not entirely sure who the little brother is, but my guardian is Jack Hemmings."

"You're being serious?" Louis' jaw dropped. "Jack Hemmings?"

"Luke is the little brother." Liam admitted. "Not much like his brothers."

Michael whistled. "Wow. Jack is somewhat of a legend around here. He and Ben, their other brother, were both immune to heat. Ben could control heat. Jack was fireproof. Ben could create force fields. Jack could create molten lava in small amounts. They used to pull epic pranks on the student and staff population."

"The teachers knew when Baby Hemmings came along he'd have some form of firepower. They were right. He's a right little pyromaniac and now he's beginning to show signs of controling metals." Louis shook his head. "If he knew that his brother spent even the smallest amount of time with you, he'd go ballistic. The three of them all fell out over something back in Luke's first year of school."

"Jack and Ben have absolved their differences." Ashton admitted. "Ben was constantly coming over to check up on me."

"Luke would actually murder you."  Michael grimaced. "He hates hearing his brothers get mentioned."

"Shit." Ashton murmured, thinking about how there would be one of Luke's brothers appearing on campus tomorrow.


End file.
